The mission of Spectrum, the CTSA-supported independent research center at Stanford, is to transform the academic enterprise to optimally support clinical and translational research and education (CTRE). Spectrum's programs are designed to extend from the earliest phase of basic discovery to final implementation of these discoveries in the population. The ultimate goals of our efforts are to streamline the translation of basic innovations into practical solutions that maintain and improve human health, and to educate the next generation of CTR leaders. In the next five years. Spectrum will leverage institutional strengths to nurture our entrepreneurial researchers to efficiently transfer discoveries from the laboratory to the bedside and into the community. The CTSA will provide critical resources, services and educational opportunities to ensure progress toward this mission. The specific aims of Spectrum are: 1) Educate the next generation of investigators with the multidisciplinary skills required to conduct cutting- edge clinical and translational research to meet the opportunities and challenges of medicine in the 21st century. Spectrum will facilitate the transformation of medical research training from a narrow focus on discipline-restricted expertise to a more interdisciplinary team approach where trainees become conversant in the language, processes and tools used across the full extent of the translational pipeline (T1-T4). 2) Create an institutional home conducive to efficiently translating the most innovative discoveries made by our basic, translational and clinical scientists into products and processes that directly improve human health and well-being. Spectrum will provide the institutional environment to identify and then support those discoveries that are most ready for translation. 3) Develop and implement CTRE resources and services to accelerate the translation of discoveries into better human health, while simultaneously reducing operating costs. Spectrum will ensure that investigators receive the necessary clinical trial, informatics, statistics, regulatory, ethics and administrative support to maximize their research productivity, and optimize the participation of diverse populations. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The mission of Spectrum, Stanford's CTSA-supported center, is to transform the enterprise to best support discovery, innovation and education in clinical and translational research across the university. Spectrum's programs extend from the earliest phase of basic discovery to final implementation in the population, with an ultimate goal of strengthening healthcare and improving cost efficiencies.